FRUK Role-Play (Me and My Quiz Bowl Buddy)
by Lunarnerdette
Summary: THIS IS MALEXMALE! DON'T LIKE, WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SEARCH THE FRUK FANDOM THEN! Me and a buddy of mine were texting and suddenly we were in an RP. She's France and I'm England. If there is any spelling or grammar errors it's I literally COPY AND PASTED all of this from my texts. IT TOOK FOREVER! DX ENJOY!


My quiz bowl buddy=**France**

Me=England

Hetalia=NOT MINE

This story= copy and paste text messages, so sorry if spellings not right!

* * *

TAKE THAT YOU BLOODY FROG! I HAVE CURSED YOU WITH ALL MY RAIN!

**Zhe black sheep ov Europe, zhis eez ruining my 'air! Mon visage, mon beu visage!**

WHAT WOULD A FROG KNOW ABOUT SHEEP?! AND I HOPE YOUR HAIR FALLS OUT, YOU WANKER!

**Angleterre, how could you! Monstré!**.

I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'M THE BLOODY UNITED KINGDOM! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

**...Angleterre, are you drunk mon cherié? Ohonhonhonhon...**

IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY WON'T *hiccup* AMERICA BE MY LITTLE COLONY ANYMORE? WAHHHH!

**Angleterre, it vas just leetle Ameriques time! Much like a beautiful flower, you must let 'im bloom in 'is own!**

S-SHUT UP! HOW DID YOU *hiccup* YOU FEEL WHEN CAMBODIA (Canada) L-LEFT YOU!?

**A-Angleterre mon cherié, I think you've 'ad a but too much to drink! You should let me drive you home ohonhonhonhon...**

Y-Yea ok frog. *passes out*

**Angleterre... *picks up bridal style and walks to car***

*murmurs in sleep* Your not really THAT bad frog. *cuddled into France's chest*

***mumbles* you are not so bad eizer Angleterre... *blushes tsundere-style and puts him in the shotgun seat* let's get you home Angleterre... *drives home***

*somehow ended up with head on France's shoulder*

***pulls up to England's house* Angleterre, we are home. Wake up *shakes gently* you fell asleep on my shoulder...**

*Continues to sleep, but puts an arm around France's waist*

***sighs* Angleterre... *picks up care fully with one arm under his and the other under his knees and carries up the door* is your spare key still under zhe mat Angleterre? I hope so... *somehow leans down and checks* of course *unlocks door and walks in***

*still being difficult, even in dream land, and clings to France's neck*

***walks up the stairs to England's room, gently kicks open the door and walks in, setting England down on his bed and moving to leave***

*reaches out and holds France by the waist and pulls him down*

**Angleterre! *tries to get free and fails* ...okay, I will stay with you. *lays down next to him and quits struggling***

*snuggled closer into France's chest while resting head on France's neck and whispers* I love you, Francis. *Breaths even out and slips into peacefulness*

***smiles contentedly* je t'aime Angleterre, *wraps an arm around him and strokes his hair* je t'aime... *falls slowly into a blissfully happy sleep***

* * *

(Next morning)

* * *

*opens eyes and shuts them tight from the light of the window* Ugh, why won't the lights shut up? I swear I'll never drink again.

***hears England talking and wakes up* Good Morning Angleterre, how eez jour hangover?**

AAAAAAHHHHHH! *leaps out of bed after little girl shriek* WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

**Angleterre, do jou really not remember? Jou asked me to stay here! *sits up* Jou wouldn't let me leave!**

*points rudely* LIKE HELL I WOULD! AND EVEN IF I DID, WHY WERE YOU SO CLOSE TO ME?! *blushes all cute like because embarrassed*

**Ohonhonhonhon, Angleterre, jou pulled me that close to jou! *smiles seductively and suggestivley***

*sputtered indignantly while trying to save pride* I did no such thing! *in Spain's words, looks like an adorable tomato*

**Ohonhonhon Angleterre~ jou look zo cute ven you turn all red like that *more perverted laughing***

*immediately tries to will away blush* S-SHUT UP FROG! Don't think I won't kick you to the other side of the Chanel!

**Aw~, you know you wouldn't do zhat Angleterre~! You looovee meeee~!**

*crosses arms and looks away huffing* And maybe I don't.

**A-Angleterre . . . I'm-I'm . . . *started to sob uncontrollably***

*pales and runs over, getting back on the bed and hugging France* NO! I-I didn't mean it, Francis! Oh GOD, I'm so sorry.

***looks up smirking and pins England down* I knew jou loved me Arzher~! *kisses England***

*struggles to prove a point, but eventually kisses back*

* * *

_**~ZHE END~**_


End file.
